<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tourments by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643354">Tourments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Au fil des mots et des pensées [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[saison 14, épisode 3]</p><p>Une fois de plus, Dean remet la faute sur lui</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Au fil des mots et des pensées [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tourments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il a recommencé. C'était prévisible, il est comme ça après tout. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.</p><p>Mais cette fois, c'est pire que tout.</p><p>Tout ce temps à souffrir, à n'être plus qu'une pensée déplaisante dans son propre corps, et Dean trouve encore le moyen de s'en vouloir, de rejeter la faute sur lui.</p><p>Et Sam, celui qui devrait le soutenir, ne sait plus quoi dire. Il connaît son frère, les mots ne servent à rien. Alors il le regarde, restant silencieux, écoutant ce qu'il a sur la conscience sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en pleurer.</p><p>Comme si lui, Sam, n'est rien face au mal de Dean. Comme si rien ne peut jamais lui faire comprendre à quel point il est important, et que ses exploits, ses rires, ses victoires, tout son être sont plus important que ses échecs.</p><p>Il est Dean Winchester, un véritable héros, son héros.</p><p>Si sombre, si torturé...</p><p>Mais cela ne fait pas peur à Sam. Il connaît la part d'ombre de son frère, et il finira bien par la vaincre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>